It's Always Been You
by xostelenaox
Summary: Elena's something that she never wanted to be; a vampire. She has dreams about the accident everyday but she soon realizes that she can't string the two brothers along forever. - One Shot


The girl I love was a vampire. I can't believe this happened. I understood why Meredith gave her Damon's blood. Rebekah wanted revenge because of Klaus being dead. That's also confusing because I'm still here. But that's not the point. After everything that I did to protect her, she has become the one thing that she never wanted to be and I don't know if I can handle that. I don't know if she can handle that.

It's been about two weeks since Elena's transition and she's having a hard time with it. Late at night she whispers "I never wanted this," in her sleep. She's been staying at the boarding house with me and Damon since that night. She wanted to stay at the house with Jeremy but she didn't think that he could handle seeing her like this. I don't think she realizes that her brother is tougher than she thinks. He would do anything he could to protect Elena, just like I would. No one expected this to happen to her.

Damon's having a hard time with this, too. After he scolded me for saving Matt first, he punched me square in the jaw. I tried to tell him that's what Elena wanted but he wasn't listening to me. The funny thing is, I remember a couple of times that Damon has threatened to turn her himself. Although this time he technically did, we didn't think that Rebekah would do something like that. We shouldn't have underestimated her.

"Stefan," I hear her say. I get up from my desk and go to her side and realize that she's still sleeping. "Stefan, help Matt. You have to help Matt!" She's been having this dream for the last two weeks and every time I ask her about it she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Don't worry, Stefan. It's always going to be you." This was a new one. I lifted my head up to see her and she's starting to stir. She finally opens her eyes. "What time is it, Stefan?" She asks when she sees me near the bed.

"It's three in the morning. Go back to sleep." I say while leaning down and kissing her head. Although I wanted to know her choice, I figured this was the least of her worries. She told me that Damon had compelled her in the past, about how he met her first and how he told her he loved her, but she never said anything to me about if it was me or him. She didn't realize that she said "Don't worry, Stefan. It's always going to be you." because she was sleeping. I'm not going to question her on it. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"Don't leave me." She whispers to me. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me into the bed. I get under the covers and turn to sleep on my side away from her but she pulled me so that I had my arms wrapped around her. I forgot what that felt like.

**xxxxxx**

"Rise and shine love birds." Damon said as he was pulling the covers off of us. I didn't move at all throughout the night because when I woke up, I still had my arms wrapped around Elena. Damon looked at us and walked away. What was the point in waking us up? I feel Elena stir next to me so I immediately pull my arms away from her afraid that she'd say something even though she was the one who put them there in the first place.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." She whispers as she looks at me.

"You're welcome." I say as she gets up.

"I have to go talk to Damon." I nod my head and she leaves the room leaving me to my thoughts.

_I never stopped loving her and I doubt that I ever will. I just wish that she'd realize how special she is to me. I sound like a jealous boyfriend and that's not the case. I know that she had feelings for my brother and that does hurt me but I have only myself to blame. I left town, and I left her which meant leaving Damon to pick up the pieces. I left to save my brother's life and I know that if she would do the same if she had to. She loved Jeremy and he's all she has left. She had me. Well I like to think that she has me._

_I'm not going to listen in on hers and Damon's conversation, either. That's not right and I hate when Damon does that to me. I just wish that it was anyone else that came to pick up the pieces. Why Damon? Why my brother? This whole mess was like 1864 all over again expect for the fact that Elena is not Katherine and she was not screwing around with the both of us at the same time. Elena is not like Katherine in the least. Elena is kind, caring of everyone, she's selfless and I admire that about her. She's everything that Katherine isn't and that's why I'm so insanely in love with her. I just wish I was able to prove it to her._

**Elena's POV**

"Damon can I talk to you?" I say while I walk downstairs and see that he is already drinking a cup of bourbon. How typical.

"I guess." He says so I go over and sit next to him.

"Okay I want you to listen to me and not interrupt me. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for stringing you along and making you think that I had feelings for you. I guess I did at one point in time and I wanted to explore those feelings, which is why I let you kiss me those times. But I need you to know-"

"I know where this is going.

"I said don't interrupt! Now let me finish. I need you to know, that yes I do care for you, and recent memories came back and yeah we did meet first, and I know on the phone that night I told you that maybe things would be different if we did, but I love Stefan and I'm always going to love Stefan. Like I told you that night, I never unfell for him." Damon went to interrupt again but I stopped him. "Something else that helped me realize that I could never be with you is the things that you have done in my life. You made me drink your blood and threatened to turn me. You may not have known that I never wanted to be a vampire but you still attempted to take those choices from me. You compelled Caroline and made her be your play thing." I looked down. I couldn't look into his eyes right now. "And you snapped my brother's neck without knowing if he even had his ring on. My family is important to me and in that moment, you snapped and tried to kill my brother. That's unforgiveable and I don't even know why I felt something for you. Plus every time there was a plan for Klaus, you were always up for using Bonnie as bate and I can't handle that. Bonnie is one of my best friends and you were always so willing to hand her over." Now I was looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry Damon. But I choose your brother and that's how it's always going to be." I get up before he has a chance to say anything and go back upstairs to Stefan's room.

**Stefan's POV**

My thoughts were broken when I heard my door open. I seen that Elena was coming back in and she walked straight towards me. I was sitting on my bed but she pulled me up from it. Next thing I know, she's pulling my head down and we're kissing. I have never been so happy. When we finally pull away I say "So I guess you choose me?"

"It's always been you, Stefan and it's always going to be you. I love you no matter what." I smile and kiss her again. "I love you too, Elena. Always have and always will." I smile and we kiss.

**A/N** : Just a random story that popped into my head. It's a one shot. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
